


Improvise

by allthegalpals



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is an oblivious little cinnamon roll, F/F, Fluff, Not, Peggy is one smooth operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegalpals/pseuds/allthegalpals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Angie frowns and looks down at her sheet of paper. “That’s not in the script, English.”</p>
<p>In which Angie gets Peggy to practice a script with her, and Peggy starts writing her own lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise

The first thing Peggy notices when Angie bursts through her door at 8 o’clock that evening is a wad of paper being waved rather violently in front of her face. The second thing she notices is Angie’s excited squeal and infectious grin that has Peggy smiling right back at her in an instant. Angie could tell her that The Griffith was burning to the ground with that smile and Peggy would find it hard to care.

“So, I’m standing there in the rain, waiting for my bus to the City Center Theatre, and then this cab goes past real quick and splashes all dirty water up my work dress,” Angie begins in a single breath, sitting down on Peggy’s couch. “And I was only wearing my work dress because I didn’t have time to go home and change before my audition.” Angie points at her outfit which has since been changed into a pink, floral dress. “And that was because this guy at the diner had five too many pies and started chucking up all over the floor.”

Peggy shuts the door slowly, slightly dumbstruck as she tries to process all of the information that has just been thrust upon her. “How awful,” she manages and sits next to Angie.

“Right! He deserved it though, kept trying to touch my legs, what kind of creep does that? And who eats five pies in an hour? I hope he has food poisoning.”

“Angie!”

“What? You would have punched him in the face if he’d tried to touch your legs, English.”

True, Peggy thinks, but she’d punch anyone who tried to touch Angie either. Or threaten them with a fork, which had turned out to be quite a success.

“Anyways, then the bus engine won’t start up again, so I gotta sit there waiting for another 30 minutes until it gets fixed so I’m already late for my audition. Then when I finally get to the theatre, I’m sitting backstage with all these other girls - _gorgeous girls_ , Peg - with all nice make-up and hair and clothes, all professional looking.”

“But you’re gorgeous, Angie,” Peggy says before she can stop herself.

“Not with a dirty diner dress and my make up running down my face ‘cause I got stuck in the rain. They must have thought I looked like an absolute train wreck,” Angie says, oblivious to Peggy’s frustrated sigh as she deflects her compliment. “So, I go on for my audition and I have to do my apologising because I was late and I looked awful, it was so embarrassing. Then I did all my acting and stuff and it went pretty great. They said they liked me and my dedication so they gave me a script to practice.” Angie waves the papers in her hand as if it wasn’t obvious enough. “I go back next week for another audition.”

“That’s wonderful, Angie! I’m sure you’ll do a fantastic job, even if you look like a train wreck.” The younger woman frowns. “Because you said… you looked like a- train wreck. Not that I think you do, obviously. I think you look lovely,” Peggy blurts out, her usually unflappable demeanour abandoning her.

Angie looks at her with a wry smile. “Sure, English. Basically, the whole point of the story is that I was gonna ask you if you could please go through the script with me? Only a few scenes, nothing heavy.”

“Now?” Peggy asks, a little more abruptly than she’d intended.

“Well, only if you got nothing else to do. I know sometimes you got paperwork, but I thought we could spend some time together. If you’re busy, that’s fine,” Angie says lightly, trying to play it down.

“I’m not busy, of course I’ll go through it with you,” Peggy says reassuringly and takes a copy of the script from Angie’s hand. She flips through the booklet, taking great enjoyment in watching Angie’s face light up. “I don’t have to sing, do I?”

Angie laughs. “Geez, English, what makes you think I’d want to put myself through that experience again?”

It was only a matter of weeks ago that Angie had knocked on her door with a large bottle of Schnapps and gotten Peggy so entirely drunk that she started belting out some eardrum bursting hits with a never-ending gusto. One including a very out of tune ‘God Save the King’ complete with percussion in the form of a spoon that had Angie doubled over crying and Miss Fry banging on their door.

“In my defence, I was intoxicated on alcohol that _you_ provided.”

Angie grins. “Whatever, Peg. You just say the guy’s lines; you don’t have to do an accent or nothing,” she says and in a matter of seconds her entire body language changes as she transforms herself into her character.

Peggy seems to lose herself in Angie’s performance; captivated by her ever changing facial expressions and hand movements and have Angie’s eyes always been that blue? Her gaze drops down to Angie’s pink lips, forming words she was barely listening too, if she could just lean forwards-

“Your line, English.”

Peggy looks up to find Angie staring right at her, catching her out.

“Oh.” She scrambles for her line on the page. ‘Honeybee, if you change your mind, you know where to buzz me.’  Her voice sounds horribly staccato and disjointed. She hopes Angie isn’t too disappointed with her performance.  

’That girl’s mighty pretty.’ 

Peggy tries to deepen her voice. ’Oh, I don’t know.’ 

’She’s what the fellas back home call a hot bundle, I guess. Looks like she’s on fire just for you.’ Angie winks theatrically at her.  

Peggy feels her heart thump against her ribs. ‘I never lit it, honey.’ 

‘How do I know?’  

'Cause I got a girl. But I live in another town.’ 

‘I know what the fellas say- if you got a gal in another town, you ain't got no gal at all.’

‘But you're not just any girl, Cindy Lou. There's nobody in the whole world like you,’ Peggy says, and the words flow smoothly out of her mouth. She puts her script down in the space between them and takes Angie’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

Angie looks at their joined hands and then up at Peggy, a mixture of confusion and surprise etched on her face. 

“I love you.” 

Angie frowns and looks down at her sheet of paper.“That’s not in the script, English.” 

“Angie-” 

She frowns slightly and rips their hands apart; well, that’s how it feels to Peggy, to pick up Peggy’s script from the couch, holding it against hers in comparison. “Have we got different ones or something?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Peggy says bluntly, feeling that her heart might actually explode any second. How could Angie be so brilliantly talented yet so blindingly ignorant at the same time?

“You should really warn a gal before you start improvising, Peg. I’m good, but I ain't that good.” Angie puts Peggy’s script back into her lap.

Peggy sighs. “I wasn’t improvising. I was being myself.” 

Angie looks even more confused than she did before. “That kinda defeats the idea of reading the script.” 

Peggy rolls her eyes and reaches for Angie’s hand again, linking their fingers together, because really this was getting rather ridiculous. “Angie, I love you. Do you understand?” 

“Oh,” Angie remarks and her cheeks flush pink. “Yeah, I understand...” 

“Is that it?” Peggy asks after a long pause, trying not to sound too incredulous. This was not going in the direction she had imagined. 

Angie shrugs. “What do girls normally do when Peggy Carter starts declaring her love for them?” 

Peggy sinks back in the couch. “I thought… I thought you felt the same way.” 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. You’re just gonna have to take a chance and find out,” Angie teases; she never played hard to get, but it really was fun to watch Peggy squirm.

“I suppose I will,” Peggy concedes and leans forward, tilting her head and pressing their lips together, soft and sweet with no real urgency, just allowing them both to get lost in the touch. 

After a moment, Angie breaks off the kiss and gently knocks their foreheads together, staying close. “You sure you’re not improvising, English?” 

“Shut up, _Angela_.” 

“Don’t tell me to shut up, _Margaret_.” 

Peggy pulls away to glare at her and then laughs.

“You know, if I knew that all it was gonna take was some stupid Broadway script to get you to kiss me, I would have done it ages ago,” Angie says with a tiny smirk.  

“Well, if I’d known you had wanted me to kiss you, then I would have.” 

“You're cute when you're grumpy, English," Angie teases and leans in to steal another, deeper kiss, bumping their noses together.

This time Peggy pulls away, blushing and slightly breathless. "You’re a very… able kisser.”

“I’m very talented, trust me you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Angie promises with a wink. 

Peggy swallows hard and glances at her clock. “It’s getting late.” 

Angie follows her gaze. “Guess I’ll see you at breakfast then.” She goes to stand, but is stopped by an invisible force. She turns to Peggy with a hint of a smile. “You gotta let go of my hand, Peg.” 

Peggy looks down at their hands, still entwined. “Oh. Yes.” She untangles them awkwardly and clears her throat. “Sorry.” 

“I’ll see myself out,” Angie says, trying to hide a half-formed grin. “Night, English.” 

“Goodnight, Angie,” Peggy replies quietly, finding herself in a bit of daze.

 

 _ _ _ 

 

“Bread roll, English?” Angie sits opposite her at the breakfast table, her arm extended as she holds out the bread roll.

“No, thank you,” Peggy declines politely and carries on eating her piece of toast. 

Angie rolls her eyes. “Are you sure, Peg? I’m thinking you could really use a bread roll right now,” she says, nodding her head encouragingly and waving the bread roll in front of Peggy. 

Peggy stares at her and so do some of the other girls who have overheard their conversation. Then she notices the tiny hole picked into the bread with something stuffed inside it. “You’re quite right, thank you, Angie.”  

Peggy takes the bread roll from her and slides it into her lap. She pulls a piece of paper rolled up into a cylinder from inside the bread and uncurls it, finding a written message: 

‘ _Forgot to tell you last night-_

_I love you, too xxx._ ’ 

Peggy blushes uncontrollably and tries to suppress her smile. She tucks the piece of paper safely into her purse and takes a bite out of the bread to keep up the façade and stop herself grinning too much.

“You enjoying that bread roll, English?” Angie asks innocently. 

“Do you know, I think it’s the best one I’ve had since I moved in.”

 

_ _ _

 

The script is from 'Carmen Jones' which was made into a film, I found it [here](http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/c/carmen-jones-script-transcript-dandridge.html).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these two ladies, I hope I wrote them accurately and got their voices right, etc.  
> Maybe I will continue the 'secretive bread roll communication' into another fic, what do you think?  
> Please leave me some feedback if you get chance and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
